Around the World in 80 Minutes
by TruePandFfan
Summary: Perry the Platypus has been hit by another one of Doof's -inators. He is now apearing in a new place around the world every five minutes. Will he make it home? Where will he end up? This will not only be Phineas and Ferb and Spongebob, Perry will apear in multiple cartoons. Spongebob will only be one of them, but all the others will be great too! Read to see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

This story will feature the Phineas and Ferb characters. Mainly just Perry the Platypus. I could only choose one other show to crossover with, but there will be a ton of them despite that. Each place will be where Perry is for about 5 minutes. I don't own the show or the movie this title is a reference to (Around the World in 80 Days). Let me know what you think and if you have suggestions for shows Perry will end up in. Just to let you know, i will let down some of those suggestions if they don't keep in the K rating. Each chapter will take place in one place. Also, I will briefly reference another fanfiction I wrote, about guinea pigs.

The teal platypus, Perry, approached his destination. The building ahead, that was almost shaped like Ferb's head, came closer to him as he flew in his hover jet. Doofenshmirtz was up to something again, and due to a lack of detail, he didn't know what yet.

As soon as he made it inside, a glass jar with a small opening closed on top of the platypus. Another one of Doofenshmirtz's traps none the less.

The man walked into veiw, a large machine sat next to him. It must have been his -inator.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! I don't really have time to explain to you what I have planned today. Of course I CAN tell you that I have created this, Around-the-World-in-80-Minutes-inator! I wanted to be able to travel around the world in a short amount of time, of course I need a test subject first! And you will make the perfect guinea pig, of course not a literal one… though, we both know what that is like." the man said as he remembered not too long ago. He continued on, but the platypus has stopped listening to him.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me Perry the Platypus? No! I didn't think you were! Well, fine! I guess you won't know what happened once I use my -inator on you." he told the agent, a bit upset now. He pulled a switch on his machine. A light green beam built up in front of it and it caught Perry's attention. Just as Perry the Platypus had turned around, he was hit by a beam and was no longer in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Back at DEI, Doof cheered to himself.

"Yes! It worked! If it continues to go well, then he should end up in a new place every five minutes. And hopefully he will end up here in about… 80 minutes…" he said, then realizing that he was all alone. The man walked over to his chair and sat down in it to wait for the monotreme to return… hopefully.

Alright, this was just a little start up. I know it's a little rough. But it's just to set up the actuall story! Don't be picky, it will get better! Tell me what you think and where you think he should end up… Read and Review! And stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I'm trying to get it to say x-overs instead of Spongebob, but I am having a hard time finding it… Still, this is where it starts with the crossover stuff. It will follow Perry. R and R and enjoy!

Perry felt a strange feeling as he came to a new place. It felt like there was a slight pressure surrounding him, almost like water… He was not on land. Where he was WAS indeed under water. Had he not been a semi-aquatic mammal, he would have freaked out a bit. It was almost impossible to see the surface, all that really could be seen out in the distance above were… flowers?

The agent kept his cool, despite the weird situation. It was not hard to simply walk about, where he was. In fact, it seemed like the fish here were walking as well. They all stood upright like humans, and the animal agents back at home. They were quite large too, being about the same height as the platypus himself.

Perry the Platypus walked about, trying to find any clue as to where he was. He looked from left to right and eventually, his eyes landed on a sign.

"Bikini Bottom" was written on the sign. It was a very odd name for a town, thought the platypus. Of course, it was also odd the fact that the fish walked around on two feet, wore clothes and lived in a town in the first place. In fact, the town itself looked pretty weird. The buildings looked to be made of mufflers? Perry ignored the fact that the name and the town itself was weird, and he continued to walk.

As he walked down the sidewalk, taking in some of his surroundings, a strange figure walked up in a manner, far happier than anyone he ever knew. The sponge, as he made him out to be, was even happier than the platypus's owners, Phineas and Ferb. It was hard to believe that someone could look or BE happier than the two, but apparently it was possible.

"Hello! Are you new here?" the sponge asked in a chipper way as he approached Perry. The monotreme looked at him a bit confused. The sponge was dressed in what seemed to be square pants!? Of course, given all the other creatures wearing clothes, it must have been normal. He just stared back at the optimistic sponge. It seemed to resemble a kitchen sponge, he was square like his pants and a bright color of yellow.

"I'm Spongebob Squarepants! Frycook at the Krusty Krab! Who are you?" Spongebob, as he had introduced himself, exclaimed to Perry. Perry the Platypus pulled out a name card. On it was his name and the words "Secret Agent".

"You're a secret agent?! Awesome! My friend Patrick and I got to be spies for my boss, Mr. Krabs once! Wait… I probably shouldn't say that… Oh, well! Mr. Krabs probably won't mind!" he said happily. Then the sponge began to laugh in the weirdest way one could ever imagine possible. Almost sounding like a squeaky sheep, or a happy car alarm… whatever it sounded like, it was unexpected.

Just then, another figure approached, running as if he had something urgent to say. It was a starfish, wearing bermuda shorts. The starfish was bright pink and seemed a bit on the heavy side.

"SPONGEBOB! I forgot where I live again! Can you help me?" the star said hurriedly and a bit sad, or desperate, Perry couldn't tell. Spongebob turned excitedly, yet sorry for the starfish next to him.

"Patrick!" he shouted happily to his friend. "Hey buddy! You forgot where you live again? You know you live next to Squidward and me." he told his friend now feeling a bit sorry for the pink starfish.

"I do? W-well then, where do you live?!" he asked. Clearly, this starfish, or Patrick, as Spongebob had called him, was not the brightest bulb.

"Here buddy, I'll show you where you live, don't worry… Oh, wait! I need to introduce you to my newest friend!" Spongebob turned and smiled at Perry, as he put his arm around Patrick's shoulder.

"This is Perry! He's a secret agent platypus!" Spongebob said. Patrick stared at the creature in awe.

"A flat bus? Wow! I've never seen one of them before! Nice to meet you, Mr. Bus!" Patrick said as he reached out his hand and smiled. Spongebob nodded his head, no.

"No Patrick, he's a platypus. I don't know what THAT is, but I know he's not a flat-bus…" Spongebob corrected his friend.

"Darn." Patrick said, disappointed. He really wanted to meet a flat-bus, apparently.

"Anyways! We need to get you home Patrick! Don't want you to continue to forget where you live, now do we?" the sponge said as he turned to walk, gesturing for Perry to follow.

Perry shrugged to himself. He might as well follow, seems how he had nothing else to do in this town. He remembered Doof saying something about being transported every five minutes… which would actually be right about-

Spongebob turned around, when they got to Patrick's house, a rock to be exact, he noticed that the platypus was gone.

"Hmm, I guess he had to go somewhere," spongebob said, a bit disappointed.

Perry was being transported once more. This could get a bit annoying after a while. The platypus figured that he would have to get used to this at some point. He didn't know where he was going to end up next.

Alright, these are going to be fairly short chapters, but he's going to be in each place for only five minutes. So, I will make up for that with having a whole bunch of chapters… Where will he end up next? Wait to find out? :) Just gonna say as a hint, Perry's gonna meet someone who is of a similar… uhh, creature… Ya, so try and figure out where he is gonna end up next! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here is where you find out where Perry ends up next. Some of you were not very good at guessing though… but I don't blame you. So here it is!

After the strange feeling of being transported was gone, Perry looked around himself. It was a fairly wooded area. There were little wooden cabins scattered here and there. The place almost seemed, poorly taken care of.

The platypus walked into the open section of what must have been a camp. No one seemed to be out at the moment, perhaps they were in the mess hall across from him. What was this place?

Just then, a figure walked up to him. It wasn't a person, they seemed more like an animal walking on two feet as well. The animal seemed to look like a duck for a moment, but there was something Perry noticed about him. The duck also had a beaver tail! It was a platypus just like him! The other platypus walked up to Perry with a grumpy and confused scowl across his face.

"And who exactly are you?" he asked. "You new here or something? You don't really look like a bean scout…" he continued, wanting some sort of a response. Perry looked at the platypus in front of him a bit confused. In response to the question he chattered, not knowing how the one in front of him would respond to that.

"You don't even know what you're doing here? What's that supposed to mean?" the scout asked, understanding what Perry had said. An expression of shock crossed Perry the Platypus's face. Even though this other character was a platypus, he hadn't really known if he should expect him to understand Perry's chattering. Doofenshmirtz wouldn't even understand him when the man was also a platypus!

"What? What are you so shocked about?" the other platypus said to Perry, not seeming to realize Perry hadn't actually spoken. Just then, three more animals walked out of the mess hall.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever had such a good meal at Camp Kidney!" said a monkey as he stretched out his arms in a relaxing way.

"Good meal!" responded what looked like a tiny yellow rhino. He smiled really big and looked over at a pink elephant that was now staring over in Perry's direction.

"Uh, Lazlo? Who is that new guy Edward is talking with? I have not seen him around here before!" he turned to the monkey as he asked this, still not taking his eyes off of the two platypi.

"Gee, I don't know Raj… Let's go have Edward introduce us to his new friend! Come on Clam!" the monkey said to the elephant, then turning to the rhino before they started to walk over to Perry and Edward.

"What do YOU want, Llllazlo?" Edward asked the monkey who now stood in front of them with his two friends.

"Well, we want you to introduce us to your new friend! Is he a platypus like you Edward?!" Lazlo asked.

"Platypus!" the little rhino, Clam, said.

"Alright, first off, get it through your heads that this guy is NOT my friend! Second, I guess he's a platypus… of course, I don't know why he's teal. All of the platypuses I know are the same color as me," Edward said as he pointed to his yellowish color. "And why can't you three go bug someone else?"

"Well, we wanted to welcome the new guy!" Lazlo turned to Perry, "Welcome to Camp Kidney, new bean scout!"

"Do not we need to get him a uniform, Lazlo?" asked Raj, the pink elephant.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! Come on! We need to go and get you a new uniform from Scoutmaster Lumpas! What was your name again?" the monkey asked Perry. The platypus proceeded to pull out a name card, but just as he began to do this, he vanished, leaving a confused group of bean scouts behind.

As Perry began to be transported to another location, he rolled his eyes. Yeah, this is going to get really annoying.

Alright people! What do you think? Review this please! I am going to do more chapters ASAP. Hopefully I'm getting these characters in other shows right. It was kinda fun to write this chapter. I like the Clam inserts, he is so weird and spontaneous! I really wanted to have one where Perry meets Edward the platypus, I actually drew a picture of it too when I was watching Camp Lazlo.


End file.
